


Hand in the Cookie Jar

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Caught, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Red Alert gets caught. Inferno has to put his worries aside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn't any new Xenogen yesterday. On a short vacation with the boyfriend and I didn't have time. Thanks for the patience, and sorry this one's so short!

Inferno stared for several long minutes before opening his mouth. Red Alert raised an unoccupied hand. “I can explain! Just…Give me a second!” Inferno closed his mouth, opened it again, then sighed and went to sit in the berthroom.

He caught Red Alert with his hand in the cookie jar. Or more like with his fingers in his valve, tube of false lubricant out and a memory-snap of Inferno sprawled out on the berth stretching in a rather suggestive pose. He remembered the moment.

On some level, Inferno delighted in being material for Red Alert to pleasure himself to, but on the same level he found disappointment Red didn’t come to him directly for this sort of thing.

When Red Alert finally worked up the courage to slip inside the berthroom, his posture radiated shame and sorrow. “You could have just told me, Red Alert.” Inferno sighed and shifted, patting his berthside. Red Alert sat there like an obedient puppy. “Every bot has their needs. I’m just a little upset you didn’t think I’d be okay with this.”

“I kind of used your images without permission. I thought you’d think it was creepy.” Red Alert mumbled and squawked as big arms pulled him into a tight hug.

“Red, I care for you so much. I don’t care if you get off to my photos. In fact it’s kind of arousing for me to know you like my body that much.” Red Alert hid against Inferno’s chest and the larger bot laughed softly. “I can take some specifically for you if you want.”

Red Alert’s head shot back up, then he glanced away shamefully at his excitement. “You don’t have to. But I’d like that…” Red Alert chewed a lip plate, contemplating offering his own images but fear of rejections stopped him.

“It wasn’t exactly unappealing to come home to, you know.” Inferno purred against the side of his little Red’s head, nuzzling his cheek. “You’re beautiful, Red. No matter what position I catch you in.”

Red Alert shoved him a bit and huffed. “Don’t word it like that!”

Inferno laughed and snuggled him close, rolling so Red lay atop his broad chest. It made Red Alert relax, knowing he was overtop and in control. “Hey. It was a nice view.”

Red Alert bit his lip plate again. “Would you… Ah… Like snapshots? I’m not implying I’m the bot you’d do that sort of thing to…”

“Red.” Inferno cooed, but the bot continued rambling.

“I’m just saying if you like it I could use the mirror on the back of the door…”

“Red.”

“I wouldn’t mind, really, I mean I really care for you too—“

“Red Alert! I’d like that. And that means a lot to me.” Inferno chuckled and laced one big hand with Red’s smaller one. Despite the size difference they fit like a glove. “Just do it on your own time if you remember.”

Red Alert hesitated and sighed. “I’m sorry I’m still too nervous. To do anything with you I mean.” Inferno sighed and shook his head, enough of an ‘it’s okay’ for Red Alert who nestled into the warm broad chest beneath him for comfort.

“We’ll get there when we get there. Life isn’t threatened every day anymore. We can take things slow and feel it out as we go along.” Inferno smiled and kissed the top of Red’s head. “I’d wait for you for eons, little Red. Even if interfacing never happens, I’m not going anywhere.”

Red Alert gave a soft purr of reply and savored the comfort he felt here, right now, all his nagging paranoia and stress sinking away. Big hands rubbed his back and sides and all he could think about was the peaceful future Inferno promised. The pair enjoyed the silence of peace and eventually fell to recharge. For once, Red Alert’s nightmares kept at bay, back behind the soothing EM field of his partner.


End file.
